Domestic Donkey
Donkeys (Equus africanus asinus) were supposedly domesticated around 5000 years ago in the north east of Africa from the Somali wild ass. The domestication if donkeys soon spread across the globe, with people mainly using the donkeys to help carry heavy loads and transport goods long distances. They are anatomically normal and show normal breeding behavior, so hybrids should be gelded as early as possible to avoid studdy behavior. The majority of donkeys today still do the same burdening tasks that the donkeys did thousands of years ago, in a similar way to the pack-mules in the Asian mountains that transport burdening goods through the mountain passes. Gallery Fantasia 2000 Donkeys.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) MC Donkey.png cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-3071.jpg|Cats Don't Dance (1997) giphy donkey.gif IMG 1680.PNG IMG 8113.PNG DBDonkey.png Maisy Eddy Elephant.png TWT Donkey.jpg Noah's Ark Donkeys.png Homer and Donkey.jpg Simpsons Donkey.jpg Donkey, Domestic.jpg Star_meets_Domestic_Donkey.png|Star Vs. the Forces Of Evil (2015) Elephant On Earth.png SBSP Donkey.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? D.E.X.T.E.R..jpeg A.L.A.D.D.I.N..jpeg Books Noah's Ark Donkeys Tortoises Goats Dogs Chickens Ravens Doves.png 58AC09D7-FE99-48F9-8F1F-AC323BFEB3CD.jpeg 9482926E-9B03-4262-9C3E-BF1E7C0E8C23.jpeg 8CB04965-070C-4095-B6D2-78DB2D1B0A7E.jpeg 04FBC1C6-38EB-4559-9820-37B4D3E56DA4.jpeg 304F0560-DAD7-410F-8BA2-B511F60787F2.jpeg 073115C4-1B94-4B2D-9C0C-FFD6C52A49E1.jpeg 90737CEC-C5BC-4C56-9EA6-613A834ABB3E.jpeg 2A4D9826-9415-4703-AC9C-B54B429AD115.jpeg 7D530EE7-2611-4108-9866-2592A24A732B.jpeg See Also * African Wild Ass (The ancestor of this species) Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Domestic Animals Category:Equids Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Pinocchio Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Shrek Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Grey Animals Category:Chicken Little Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:Zathura Animals Category:Enchanted Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:The Prince of Egypt Animals Category:Mini Pets Animals Category:Billy and Bunty Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Elmwood Park Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:The Tale of the Fox Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:The Miracle Maker; The Story Of Jesus Animals Category:Joseph; King of Dreams Animals Category:Moses (1995) Animals Category:The Ten Commandments Animals Category:Little Rock Zoo Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:The Old Testament Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Horse Dictionary Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:From Head to Toe Animals Category:The Artist Who Painted a Blue Horse Animals Category:Disenchantment Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Long Ago and Far Away Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Dinosaur King Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Father of the Pride Animals Category:Rocko's Modern Life Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Animals Category:Planet Sheen Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:Mammals Category:Snakes Category:Cyberchase Animals